my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Utopia
Utopia (ウトピア Utopia'):' is the No.1 Hero of the world and bares the title of the world's Symbol of Peace (平和の象徴 Heiwa no Shōchō) and inheriting the quirk One For All from his predecessor and becoming its either wielder, he comes from a long dynasty of stellar heroes. He is considered to be the man who stands at the pinnacle of the era of heroes from all across the globe and stands at the center of the world as the paragon for strength and compassion. He inspires hope and faith to the public as well as the source of the driving ambitions of inspiring heroes to over come. He is a man who strives for peace and tranquility throughout the world creating a perfect world of happiness thus taking on the hero alias Utopia (ウトピア Utopia')' "A place where everything is perfect." He is the proprietor of the Utopia Hero Agency as well as the leading figure of the prestigious hero organization, Heroes of Unity. A group of elite heroes that gather together during a crisis. He is regarded as the worlds greatest hero in the My Hero Emerges. Appearance In his "muscle form", Utopia is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has dirty blonde, short , combed hair and and dirty blonde mustache that swerves upwards. He has blue eyes and chiseled face. In his "true form", Utopia is actually a very scrawny, weak man with a longer facial feature. His hair is a tad messier and his mustache is smaller. He often wear a pair of reading glasses. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate the change in body mass between forms. escanor_by_auryn1-d8lw7ut.png|Young Utopia Personality Utopia's personality changes drastically along with his strength between forms. In his true form, he is skittish, timid and unfailingly polite. Whereas in his muscle form he is proud, courageous and confident. Despite the two personalities he possesses between forms, both personalities seem to be truly him and that he has full conscientiousness and control over his muscular form. How his personalities changes between forms remains unknown. His hero persona usually maintains a very stern and serious personality, It would seem however, that this is the only emotion that Utopia often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he tends to smile or laugh the least out of all the heroes and rarely fools around with others unless he attends a party or celebration that would be acceptable to do so. Even in moments that are particularly tough on other people and would warrant sadness, Utopia chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions as a form of moment of silence as an act of respect. He takes most situations in stride, he rarely lets things get him worked up. He is pure and righteous to all living beings, so much so that he never holds hatred in his heart to anyone, even the villains and does not fight to seek revenge against others. If an ally, friend or loved one is defeated or killed, after mourning for their lost, instead of fighting for revenge, he will carry on their will and fight on their behalf. He is not above saving every living being regardless of age, rank or species and treats everyone equally as he is willing to save the lives or helpless animals. He also shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. he also has a unwavering sense of justice History Powers and Abilities * Overall Abilities: Utopia is recognized as the strongest hero in the world. He is the "Symbol of Peace" and such deterrent against crime that villains were largely discouraged by his presence in society. Quirk [[Will of Fire|'Will of Fire']]' ('火の意志 Hi no Ishi'):' One For All (ワン・フォー・オール Wan Fō Ōru'):' Given to him by his predecessor, Utopia inherited the divine power that is One for All. A transferable emitter quirk created by the combination of two quirks; a Quirk that stockpiles power, and a Quirk that could be transferred to others by swallowing the holders DNA. These two together creates a singular Quirk that with each generation, the Quirk acquires even greater power; enhancing and growing with each user. Thus, with Utopia being the quirk most recent beholder, he bares greater potential than all previous users. Upon mastering his power to the utmost degree, Utopia has access to nearly limitless power through generations of stockpiling. With this power, Utopia effectively become the most powerful man in the world, attaining above superhuman capabilities. His strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and all other physical capabilities are beyond enhanced. In his peak form, Utopia has been described as invulnerable. As a true testament to his overwhelming power, Utopia is considered to be the living manifestation of power itself and is said to be invincible. With this quirk, Utopia has developed a wide series of attacks with his special attacks being named after states within America and his ultimate attacks being named after country's. Special Moves Stats Relationships Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Rank